Patapon 2 Bosses
IMPORTANT!!!! THIS PAGE IS ONLY FOR PATAPON 2. DO NOT ADD ANY PATAPON 1 INFORMATION TO THIS PAGE!!!!!! Patapon 2 is filled with powerful beasts who serve as the bosses of the game. Each one is very unique, with specific strengths and weaknesses, so knowing what each species can do is vital to survival. Most boss types have two different versions-except for the Dinosaur type, which has three. Unlike the original game, however, not all of the bosses will be fought during the main storyline. To find certain creatures, you'll have to retrieve their eggs (usually from their weaker/stronger counterparts) and battle them in the Patagate. The list of boss types and their members can be found below. BEWARE! SPOILERS ABOUND! Dinosaurs These are Patapon's basic bosses, massive reptilian creatures with elemental breath. Easy to stagger, making them valuable item-droppers. Prone to dropping Ores, like Titanium or Adamantine. Dodonga The Dodonga is the first boss in Patapon 2, where it must be killed to obtain the Mater Sprout to revive Mater. It is blue and black, with three curved spikes on its forehead (resembling a mohawk) and a slight horn on its nose. It is first seen on the fourth level, "Guardian of the Mater Sprout." Afterwards, it may be fought in the level "Dodonga at Dongara Ruins." Initially, Dodonga has three attacks: 1. Breathing fire after raising its head. 2. Lowers its head slightly, then headbutts your Patapons, sending them flying. 3. Ducks down (without lowering its head), then eats one of your Patapons (You can get them back after the mission, but this is notable for preventing your Hero from reviving mid-battle). After level ten, it gains the powerful roar attack of its stronger cousins as well, so if its jaw starts twitching, get ready for some pain! Majidonga This is a larger, spikier, red-scaled version of Dodonga. Its head lacks the "mohawk" of its lesser cousin, instead bearing two huge horns. This boss is only seen on foggy days in Dongara Ruins. The first time you fight it, it is called the "Invisible Dragon in the Fog". It has similar abilities to its lesser cousin, but is significantly stronger. Notably, the mere sound of its roar can strike with the force of Dodonga's fire breath and headbutt combined. This powerful new attack can devastate your Patapons-and unlike Dodonga, Majidonga gets this move from Level 1. Kacchindonga This mighty dragon of ice has a grievous reputation of crushing entire armies in one attack. It is arguably the rarest enemy of all, only appearing when snow falls at the Dongara Ruins. Nicknamed "The Great Dinosaur", it is one of the most powerful enemies in the game. Beating it is one of the game's ultimate goals.It's hard to beat it because of its incredibly high health and the icy weather turns your Patapons in ice, making them vulnerable to its attacks (You can't dodge them, even if you do, your Patapons will still get killed). This pale-blue, ice-covered dinosaur is basically an incredibly strong version of Dodonga and Majidonga, sporting the same attacks. However, its breath freezes its victims instead of setting them alight, and its roar sacrifices speed (taking twice as long to charge as normal attacks) for ridiculous power-an unprepared army can be easily destroyed in a single use of this deadly attack. Luckily, you can use the PON CHAKA song and then the CHAKA CHAKA song, in that order, to lower the damage dramatically. Birds Oversized, ill-tempered Mochichis that can be killed for bones. Apart from being much larger, stronger, and angrier than normal Mochichis, they can fly (somehow) and emit debilitating gases. At low levels, ironically, they are among the most passive bosses in the game, only awakening when attacked. They`re pretty easy to stagger, but unlike Dodonga, they have a counter for it. Mochichichi The Mochichichi looks like a Mochichi but bigger and with green markings.The Mochichichi is also the game's second boss, appearing in the level "Mochichichi's Counterattack". It mainly attacks with its sharp beak, but can also jump on Patapons or blast them with sleeping gas-emitted from an...interesting...place. Mochichichi's attacks include a vicious triple peck (after it glares down at your army), a full-bodied ground pound (telegraphed when it looks to the sky), and a mostly defensive blast of sleep-inducing gas usually used after being staggered (and if that isn't enough warning, its angry stance will probably do it). After level ten, Mochichichi also adds a tornado attack to its movelist. Fenicci The Fenicci is a large, demon-like cousin of Mochichichi. Like a phoenix, it is totally engulfed in flames. It is battled right after the fight with Garuru. It cannot be set on fire, but is vulnerable to ice. It fights much like Mochichichi, but with fire instead of sleep effects, and with the ability to summon deadly tornadoes from Level 1. Spiders Spindly arachnid monsters that dwell in the fog. Without rain, they are invisible and invulnerable to damage. They can be battled for fangs. Centura First seen in the story mission "Wicked Acts," Centura appears as a large three-legged spider. It is black and yellow, and mainly fights using its barbed tail. Centura's three attacks are: stabbing itself to spray sleeping gas everywhere; raising its tail out of sight before smashing your Patapons with it; and pointing its tail at a Patapon, impaling it, and draining it dry. After level ten, it also gains its nastier cousin's skewer attack. Darantula The upgraded form of Centura, Darantula is a stronger spider with pink and purple coloration and strange, disc-like shapes growing on its legs. Has the ability to skewer entire phalanxes of Patapons with a single stab of its tail. Darantula has all of Centura's attacks, along with its own powerful tail skewer. Golem Large wooden monsters that resemble robots. They can be defeated for the wood that makes up their bodies. They are strong, with somewhat unorthodox attack patterns, but also relatively slow and EXTREMELY weak against knockback. Mainly rely on their powerful arms and tremendous mass in battle. Gaeen Gaeen is the basic goliath, which can only be fought in the Patagate. The fight is unlocked by beating Dogaeen for the first time, and taking Gaeen's Egg. Gaeen has three attacks, gaining another after level ten: 1) He stiffens up as his eyes flash, then a weak, long-ranged laser comes out of them. 2) Raising his hands above his head, he slams them into any Patapons standing underneath. 3) Slides his hands along the ground, then throws your Patapons up into the air. 4) After level ten, he can crouch down, before jumping right on top of your Patapons. Dogaeen Dogaeen, the stronger, more monstrous goliath, is unlocked via a scroll. The first time you kill him, you earn the Pon Pata song of Retreat. As usual, it has the same attacks as Gaeen, but can perform the body slam attack from Level 1. Mammoths The mammoths are hardy monsters that dwell in icy lands. High health (even for bosses) and very difficult to stagger, but slow and incredibly large targets. They drop all kinds of meat. Manboth Seen in the story, the Manboth is a thick-furred beast who is weak against fire.His appearance is like a mammoth (obviously,hence the name) and can EASILY be put to sleep.Even a team of Dream bow-equipped Yumipons can do it.Actually,even a few arrows from one Dream bow-equipped Yumipon can put it to sleep. Manboth has three moves until he reaches Level 10. He can freeze himself and everything around him (he tucks his trunk under him to warn you of this), throw your Patapons into the air with a powerful charge (backing up as a signal), or simply smash his front feet into the ground (telegraphed when he rears back on his hind legs). At Level 10, he also gets Manboroth's ice breath. Manboroth The mighty Manboroth is arguably one of the toughest enemies to kill, with tremendous health and powerful attacks, but doing so rewards you with the Pon Chaka ("Hold-tight Hoe-down") and high-quality meat. It acts much like Manboth, but boasts the ability to expel chilling winds from its trunk that stop Patapons cold. Demons Formerly final boss material in the previous game, Demons make a return as mid-game enemies. They have two forms, a dragon-like biped and a dog-like quadruped. They have deadly powers in either form, but switch between them rather slowly, opening an opportunity for attack. They drop Hides of varying quality. Goruru (Gorl) The final boss of Patapon is back as the guardian of an egg in the Patagate. It's still got two attacks per form...at least until Level 10. *In dragon mode, it can throw dark fireballs at your army (after holding out its left hand and summoning the fireball), grab a Patapon and incinerate it with lightning (after pausing, crouching, and holding out its right hand), or-after Level 10-freeze your Patapons and blow them away with its wings. *Gorl's dog form can spit out debilitating embers (lowering its head and pointing its tail down are the key warnings), trample Patapons with a charge (when it backs up and poses, get ready to flee), and-after Level 10-launch a gigantic laser from its mouth (similar warning to the first attack, but with the tail pointing up). Garuru/Garl Garuru is an advanced form of Patapon 1's final boss. It is the third and final pet of the Black Hoshipon, guarding the World's Core. Its attacks and forms are the same as Gorl's, but it doesn't need to be at Level 10 to use its freezing wind and laser attacks. Fortunately, you obtain the DonDon jump command before the fight, which gives you a serious edge. Knels Massive, horrific, worm-like monsters that swim through the earth like water. Use their impressive bulk and powerful fire breath to their advantage in combat. Able to tunnel underground to evade some blows. Can be battled for Vegetables. Zaknel Zaknel is a giant, orange-eyed worm that has several plants and trees on its back. Fought after the Patapons cross the desert, it uses a body slam (telegraphed when it straightens its body and looks up), fire breath (which you see coming as it curls into a backwards "S"-shape), and an earthquake attack (when it lies on the ground). By Level 10, it's also using Dokaknel's rolling attack. Dokaknel Dokaknel is a stronger, green-eyed version of Zaknel that has harpoons and other weapons on its back instead of trees. Despite its size, it can actually roll through the ground like a sawblade, devastating Patapons in its path. All of its attacks are otherwise the same as Zaknel's, but stronger. Plants Yet another returning Patapon enemy, Plants resemble giant, alien Venus Fly Traps crossed with a bouquet in a pot. They secrete spores that can put any Patapon to sleep, leaving the boss free to capture and devour them with its pincer-like auxilliary vines. Reasonably fast and a terror to melee warriors, but easily stunned and sensitive to fire. They are the only source of Seeds in the game. Shookle The Shookle is the basic Plant boss. It uses sleeping gas (either after bending its vines backward or by staggering) to soften up its foes before jumping on them (holding its vines over its head) or eating them three at a time (after holding its vines in front of itself). Later, it even gains Shooshookle's vine-spawning abilities. Thankfully, its vines are easily destroyed by fire, which limits its attacking options. Shooshookle This boss can only be fought in the Patagate, unlocked with the defeat of a level 5 Shookle. Essentially the same, but stronger, faster, and able to stab foes with its vines (which happens when it sags for a moment and spits out seeds). Crabs The second biggest bosses in Patapon 2, and the final returning face from the original game, Crabs are fast and aggressive monsters who attack with massive pincers. They drop fluids when fought. Ciokina Only fought in the Patagate, after you beat Cioking once. Weaker orange version of Cioking that uses bubbles that put Patapons to sleep (snapping her claws at the same time), slashing attacks (snapping her claws alternately), and simply tossing Patapons away (rearing over your army instead of backwards). Gains Cioking's death-inducing bubbles at Level 10. Cioking Monstrous, spine-ridden (and weapon-ridden) crustacean. Combines sleep-inducing bubbles with devastating pincer attacks. Among the hardest mandatory monsters in the game, boasting two instant-death attacks (throwing Patapons and spitting bubbles that suffocate them). You learn the Don Chaka party song before the fight, which can greatly reduce the effect of the sleep bubbles. Living Fortresses Demonic, fortress-like robots that wield powerful weapons. Incredibly resistant to damage, but very easy to knock over and stagger. Drop Alloys when battled. Kanogias The Kanogias is a massive war machine brought into the Patapon world by the Karmen. One of the final obstacles between the Patapons and Ormen Karmen, it is incredibly well-armed, featuring machine guns near its top, a wrecking ball above its head, and the ability to spit out bombs from its mouth. By Level 10, it even has a cannon strong enough to destroy anything standing on the ground. Ganodias A mighty guardian boss that lurks in the last "ruins" level before the final battle with Dettankarmen. Apart from improved versions of Kanogias' attacks, it possesses a tremendously powerful cannon (Ultimate Destruction Cannon) that obliterates all that stands before it-luckily, it lacks vertical range. Unlocked after you destroy Zugagang Lv. 3. Great Demons Not to be confused with their hide-dropping cousins, Great Demons are nightmarish beasts of pure evil. They are hard to stagger, have lethal attacks, and ultimately are near-invincible. Like their lesser cousins, they have two forms: Dragon Form and Cyclops Form. Unlike regular Demons, the transformation is very fast. Both of the creatures have the ability to consume 5 Patapon at once. Great Demons drop large amounts of Ka-Ching when defeated. Dettankarmen Known more commonly as "The Final Boss," Dettankarmen is nearly unstoppable. Its attacks include spraying sleeping gas on the Patapons, slashing at them with its claws, or transforming into Cyclops Form to incinerate (and eat) an unlucky victim. Zuttankarmen Zuttankarmen, also known as "The Other Face," or "The Grey Rainbow," is a hidden boss very few players ever discover. It can be unlocked by defeating Dettankarmen three times and collecting the spawned item. It is the most powerful single foe in the game, having even higher stats and more lethal attacks than Dettankarmen, including the ability to eat five Patapons at once and summon a deadly meteor shower. Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 2 Category:Bosses Category:Missing Images